


Surviving Warriors

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Shiro shows Keith blossoming cherry trees.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Surviving Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts), [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts), [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



„What do you think?”, asked Shiro, smiling encouragingly at Keith.

“I don’t know,” replied Keith, looking from one blossoming sakura to another, “I think I must lack cultural background to understand their full meaning.”

_Oh my, how verbose!_

“In Japan, the petals represent the souls of fallen warriors,” explained Shiro.

The two kept silent for a moment, thinking about everyone they had lost in the war.

“But we are alive, right?”, said Keith, “we have each other.”

“We do,” Shiro replied, smiling. And then he embraced his lover and kissed him under a storm of sakura petals on a distant planet.


End file.
